Jerry Curl
Main Story Formerly a saxophone player for James Brown, years have passed and on June, 21 2017 Jerry arrived in Los Santos. Now calling everyone either yung blood or sweet cheeks he takes his gritty but smooth talking attitude and tries to get the ladies. While hunting for the women he gets sidetracked and ends up in crazy scenarios. Interactions One of Jerry's first interaction was with Maple Simmons (Me maw), new to the city he smooth talked her and got a ride to the church, where she was scared off by tow truck drivers. Jerry later meets her and they spend a night over at her house. Jerry has also met Ex-Special Deputy Jimmy, Jerry helps mentor Jimmy in how to impress women, become a male prostitute, and make some side money. Even though Jerry constantly scolds Jimmy. At the pinnacle of Jerry's relationships is the beautiful Miss Jones. First meeting her at a crime scene Jerry fell in love, he constantly visits her at the police station and is always thinking about her. One night he got so drunk he ran into the police station looking for her, he was placed with 2 trespassing charges, but were dropped. Afterward Miss Jones and him had a romantic talk ending the night. The Devil Himself Trying to pose Jimmy as a male prostitute, Jerry and Jimmy decided to find clients at the vanilla unicorn. Once there they found Kevin, a business man working for a pharmaceutical company. While talking a police car drove by scaring away Jimmy (he had a warrant on his head). Kevin told Jerry that if he could find a research subject to test drugs on him, Jerry would get paid very well. After a while of driving with Kevin, Jerry ended up in his house. Where Jimmy appeared fresh out of prison. Jerry believing Jimmy would be a perfect test subject meet Kevin at the Humane Laboratories. Arriving there before Kevin arrives they tour the facility to find out Jimmy was raised in a petri dish and is actually a clone. Feeling sorry for Jimmy's miserable life Jerry gets Jimmy and gets out of the Labs only to be stopped by Kevin. Kevin reminds Jerry of the money at stake and creeps Jimmy out (Jerry also gets drunk during all the chaos). Jimmy runs away and Jerry chases after him. Once outside Jerry decides to escape with Jimmy, they find a car but Jerry's drunk ass falls out of the car and is seriously hurt. Jimmy fixes up Jerry but they are both stopped by Kevin who pulls up in front of them. Kevin beats up Jimmy until he is unconscious, seeing this Jerry beats up Kevin. Kevin begins speaking in a demonic voice. Satan tells Jerry that he is with James Brown and James wants to talk to Jerry. But before him and James can speak the police arrive and Satan goes quiet. Trivia * Jerry has never gotten a drivers license * Jerry can only drive when drunk * Ever heard of the Jehri Curl? Well Jerry started that * Occasionally Jerry has flashbacks back when he played with James Brown * Jerry lives off HOT beans Gallery Jerrytruck.JPG| Jerry hitching a ride Fingerinhair.JPG| Jerry playing with Maple's hair Jerrybnc.JPG| Watching from afar Petridish.jpg| The shocking truth